heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
IDW Publishing
IDW Publishing is a American publisher of art books, comic books and comic strip collections. The company was founded in 2000 as the publishing division of Idea and Design Works, LLC (IDW) and, by 2010, was the fifth-largest publisher of American comic books.Diamond Comic Distributors (August 2010) Publisher Market Shares: July 2010 In addition to its printed comics and graphic novels, IDW has more than 650 books in digital distribution across multiple partners and platforms.IDW’s Jeff Webber Discusses the Future of Digital Comics, wikipedia:Things From Another World, January 19th, 2011 The company was initially known for horror comics, such as 30 Days of Night and Dark Days. The company then began specializing in licensed properties, acquiring the rights to such movie series and characters as Underworld and Godzilla; such television series as 24 and Angel; and such toy lines as Transformers. IDW was named "Publisher of the Year Under 5% Market Share" for 2004 to 2006 by Diamond Comic Distributors. History IDW Idea and Design Works (IDW) was formed in 1999 by entertainment executives and artists Ted Adams, Alex Garner, Kris Oprisko, and Robbie Robbins, to develop products related to video games, movies, TV, collectible card games, comic books and trading cards. The company's services include character design, concept design, logo design, computer color, custom comic books, custom trading cards, trading card games, DVD menu design, online and print style guides, text stories and more. Scott Dunbier is IDW's Special Projects Editor. The company has built a client base that includes: Activision, the BBC, Artisan Entertainment, Bandai America, Brady Games, Cartoon Network, Dimension Films, Electronic Arts, Fox Family, Golden Books, Lego, Lions Gate, The Man Show, Microsoft, Pepsi, Pioneer, Revolution Studios, Square, Simon & Schuster, Trimark Pictures, Upper Deck and more. In 2007, IDT Corporation purchased a majority interest in IDW. In 2009, IDT created CTM Media Holdings via a tax-free spin-off. This new company consists of the majority interest in IDW and CTM Media Group.Ctm Holdings IDW Publishing thumb|left|IDW Publishing has published numerous comic books based on various properties such as the [[wikipedia:Ghostbusters|Ghostbusters seen on this variant cover to issue #2 of the ongoing series. The cover pays homage to The Beatles album cover Abbey Road. Art by Nick Runge.|]] In 2000, IDW formed its publishing division, IDW Publishing. The company's first traditional comic series, 30 Days of Night, created by Steve Niles & Ben Templesmith started a seven-figure bidding war between DreamWorks, MGM and Senator International, with Senator winning and Sam Raimi attached to produce.SignonSanDiego.com (July 2006) A Hollywood endingIGN.com (2007) 30 Days of Night IDW Publishing's second title, Popbot, won two Spectrum Gold Awards.Locus index to SF awards: 2002 Spectrum Awards. IDW Publishing also publishes comics based on the CBS TV franchise CSI. The company's other licensed comics include Topps' Mars Attacks, Sony's Underworld, FX's The Shield, Fox's 24 and Angel; Hasbro’s The Transformers and G.I. Joe, Universal’s Land of the Dead and Shaun of the Dead; and Konami’s Silent Hill, Castlevania, Metal Gear Solid and Speed Racer. Beginning in 2008, the company licensed the Doctor Who series from the BBC, launching two concurrent titles: Doctor Who Classics, which reprints colorized comic strips featuring the Fourth Doctor originally published in the late 1970s-early 1980s by Doctor Who Magazine, and Doctor Who: Agent Provocateur, an original six-part limited series featuring the Tenth Doctor and overseen and written by TV series script editor Gary Russell. An additional six-part limited series titled Doctor Who: The Forgotten started in mid-2008 by Tony Lee and Pia Guerra,The Timeline Of A Time Lord: Lee talks "Doctor Who", wikipedia:Comic Book Resources, June 26, 2008Tony Lee and The Doctors in the House, wikipedia:Newsarama, July 14, 2008 as well as a series of monthly one-shot, self-contained stories. July 2009 saw the beginning of Doctor Who, an ongoing series featuring the Tenth Doctor, written by Tony Lee and illustrated by a rotating art team.Tony Lee on the Doctor Who Ongoing Series, wikipedia:Newsarama, July 10, 2009 In 2010, IDW Publishing released the sequel to Michael San Giacomo's "Phantom Jack" Image Comics series with "Phantom Jack: The Nowhere Man Agenda." The graphic novel is notable because it features the death of the main character, a reporter who can turn invisible. IDW Publishing formed an imprint with EA Games in late 2009, called EA Comics, to focus on adaptations of the latter's video games, with initial titles including Army of Two and Dragon Age.EA and IDW Launch Army of Two and Dragon Age Comics (press release), Reuters, October 5, 2009 September 6, 2011, for the 10th anniversary of 9/11, IDW Publishing teamed up Charlie Foxtrot Entertainment and released the graphic novel Code Word: Geronimo, written by retired Marine Corps Captain Dale Dye and Julia Dye, drawn by Gerry Kissell with inker Amin Amat.New York Times Arts Beat: Graphic Books Best Sellers: True Life Comics Code Word: Geronimo reached #22 on Diamond Comics top 100 list its first month after release.Diamond Comics Top 100 Graphic Novels for September 2011 In March 2012 IDW Publishing announced it would release new comics based on Judge Dredd and The Crow.Fearnet.com Also in 2012, Hasbro licensed the use of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic for an IDW comic book series. In February 2013, IDW Publishing announced a partnership with Cartoon Network to publish comics based on the network's television series and reprint older Cartoon Network comics.http://www.idwpublishing.com/news/article/2507/ Imprints Yoe Books *''The Art of Ditko'' *''The Creativity of Ditko'' *''Barney Google: Gambling, Horse Races & High-Toned Women'' *''The Complete Milt Gross'' *''Dan DeCarlo's Jetta'' *''Dick Briefer's Frankenstein'' (The Chilling Archives of Horror Comics) *''Felix the Cat’s Greatest Comic Book Tails'' *''The Golden Collection of Klassic Krazy Kool Kids Komics'' *''The Great Treasury of Christmas Comic Book Stories'' *''Krazy & Ignatz: Tiger Tea'' *''Bob Powell's Terror'' (The Chilling Archives of Horror Comics) *''Popeye: The Great Comic Book Tales by Bud Sagendorf'' *''Zombie'' (The Chilling Archives of Horror Comics) The Library of American Comics *''Alex Toth'' *''Archie: The Classic Newspaper Comics'' *''Blondie'' *''Bloom County'' *''Bringing Up Father: From Sea to Shining Sea'' *''Chuck Jones: The Dream that Never Was'' ("Crawford") *''The Complete Chester Gould’s Dick Tracy'' *''The Family Circus'' *''King Aroo'' *''Al Capp's Complete Li'l Abner'' *''The Little King'' *''The Complete Little Orphan Annie'' *"LOAC Essentials" (including Baron Bean, The Gumps, and Polly and her Pals) *''Miss Fury'' *''Polly and Her Pals'' *''Rip Kirby'' *''Scorchy Smith and the Art of Noel Sickles'' *''Skippy'' *''Steve Canyon'' *''The Complete Terry and the Pirates'' *''X-9: Secret Agent Corrigan'' In 2008, the first volume of The Complete Terry and the Pirates received an Eisner Award for Best Archival Collection. Worthwhile Books and Blue Dream Studios IDW Publishing launched two new imprints in 2008: Worthwhile Books, part of their children's books division,IDW Launches New Children's Division and Imprint wikipedia:Comic Book Resources, January 10, 2008 and Scott Christian Sava's Blue Dream Studios, previously a separate self-publishing venture.Blue Dream becomes imprint of IDW, wikipedia:Newsarama, March 4, 2008Scott Christian Sava Talks "Dreamland Chronicles", wikipedia:Comic Book Resources, December 3, 2008 IDW Publishing acquired the G.I. Joe comics license in May 2008 (previously held by Devil's Due Publishing) and released three new series under editor Andy Schmidt,Schmidt to Oversee G.I. Joe at IDW Publishing, wikipedia:Comic Book Resources, June 4, 2008 from writers such as Chuck Dixon, Larry Hama and Christos Gage. Other comics were released in time to tie-in with the [[wikipedia:G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra|summer 2009 G.I. Joe film]].IDW Announces GI Joe Plans, wikipedia:Newsarama, September 9, 2008IDW Launches G.I. Joe Invasion, Publishers Weekly, September 22, 2008 In March 2009, IDW Publishing forged an agreement with Mike Gold's Comicmix.com to publish print versions of Comicmix's online comic books. The agreement stipulates Comicmix must provide two comic books a month to IDW Publishing to publish, as well as graphic novels and trade paperbacks as demanded by the market. The books are published with both the IDW Publishing and Comicmix.com logos on the covers. As of the end of 2009, the agreement has produced print versions of the Grimjack series The Manx Cat; the Jon Sable series Ashes of Eden; Mark Wheatley and Robert Tinnell's pulp hero series Lone Justice; the graphic novel Demons of Sherwood by Tinnell and Bo Hampton; and a graphic novel collecting Trevor von Eeden's The Original Johnson. A collection of Munden's Bar stories original to Comicmix's website is also forthcoming.ComicMix - IDW and ComicMix Join Forces In 2004, 2005 and 2006 IDW Publishing was named Publisher of the Year by Diamond Comic Distributors. Publications Adaptations in other media Konami acquired the video game rights, and minority ownership, in IDW Publishing’s CVO: Covert Vampiric Operations.SilverBulletComics.com IDW Continues Popular Franchise With "CVO: Covert Vampiric Operations—Rogue State" 30 Days of Night has been adapted into a film of the same name in 2007, starring Josh Hartnett and Melissa George, directed by David Slade and produced by Spider-Man director Sam Raimi. It is distributed by Columbia Pictures. Dimension Films has an option on two Steve Niles/IDW Publishing properties: Wake the Dead, with X2 screenwriter Michael Dougherty attached to write, and Hyde, with Mike Fleiss (The Bachelor, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre) attached to produce.Comics2Film.com Books "HYDE" Film RightsHorror.com (November 2003) Dimension to "Wake The Dead" Paramount has an option on the Steve Niles/IDW Publishing property Aleister Arcane.Comics2Film.com (June 2004) Par gains 'Arcane' rights The motion comic version of Transformers: Movie Prequel titled Transformers: Beginnings (albeit excluding characters not present in the movie) is included in the Transformers DVD. References External links * *CTM Media Holdings * *In-Depth with IDW Publisher Chris Ryall, Comic Book Resources, January 17, 2008 *[http://www.fearnet.com/news/b16032_exclusive_5_pages_from_idws.html IDW's Drusilla/Angel Comic at FEARnet] * Category:IDW Publishing